Heronstairs Collection
by KokoroDesiree
Summary: Collection of Heronstairs short stories that range from friendly fluff to sexy romance. Send suggestions and I will try to make them into stories. AUs friendship, fluff, romance; just send a word, a phrase, or an event and I'll write it. There are multiple ratings throughout the collection and they are labeled at the top.
1. Parabatai Ceremony

**Friendship, rated E for everyone XD**

* * *

London. Muggy, gray, dull, and loud. It was hard to believe then sun had risen at all with the blanket of dark gloom that laid over the city. The rain had long since stopped falling, leaving a shiny gleam to the rock and brick of the Institute, though no human could enjoy the faint beauty.

Sitting in the library with a book open in his lap, but the story long forgotten as he stared out the large window, was a black haired boy. His blue eyes distant as they stared out the fogged windows at the street below as carriages passed by without their riders ever knowing what was right in front them. Time had slipped away from the boy as he thought about the ceremony that night, after persisting for so long It was finally happening. He would have someone to rely on without feeling the dread of guilt every moment of every day. . . Well the feeling would be lightened, not gone. It would never be gone.

The door creaked open startling the boy on the window seat. The book falling to the ground with an echoing thud. His heart froze in his chest until he saw who had entered the room. "By the angel, James, you nearly gave me a heart attack." He groaned throwing his legs over the side of the seat.

"That would be unfortunate considering the day." James said with a joking smile. His eyes were brighter than when he first arrived, more silver than black just like his hair which was silver at the roots and darker at its tips. "Reading again, Will?" James gestured to the book that laid on the hardwood floor.

Will looked down at the book then picked it up without looking back at the silvering boy. "It's the best escape." He said setting the book next to him on the window seat.

"Escape from what?" James asked tilting his head.

Will shook his head as he got to his feet.

"Are you always going to be this mysterious?" James asked with a friendly smile.

Will, now, looked at the boy. "You find me mysterious, Jem. I feel like a hero of the night, how flattering." He smirked back.

Jem rolled his eyes.

"Did you need something or did you just miss my presence?" Will asked shoving his hands into the pockets of his trousers.

"Charlotte sent me to see if you had tried on your ceremony outfit yet, but judging by the book I'm daily certain that the answer is no." Jem said and Will didn't try to correct him. "Are you trying to aggravate everyone when they are doing all this for us? You know I didn't have to agree."

"As I remember you didn't exactly agree, but lost in a duel." Will said arrogantly.

Jem's lightening eyes narrowed at the other boy. The tension in his expression was there for only a moment before it slipped and a sigh escaped his throat. "Will," he shook his head. "Just for today could you. . . not be you, and take this seriously."

Will's smirk slipped from his face and his ever blue eyes hardened, making Jem regret his words. "I know this is serious. I'm not taking this as a joke."

"Sometimes," Jem paused as he shook his hair out of his eyes. "Sometimes it's just hard to tell."

Silence fell between them. Neither able to look at the other.

"I'll go try them on now. The clothes." Will said waking past Jem towards the door.

"A Tale of Two Cities?" Jem asked reading the cover of the book Will left behind.

"I found it shoved in the back of a bookcase." Will lied smoothly as he opened the door. Jem knew it was a lie, but he didn't press for an answer. Will was already in a mood, and there was nothing he could say, Jem never was one for leisurely reading.

"Is it any good?" Jem asked to be polite.

"Adults are strange." Was all Will said before leaving the library.

* * *

The sun was setting leaving London in a dull shades of gray and black that only made the Shadowhunter ceremony seem like a tragic event instead of a proud and wonderful bonding. They had gathered in the Sanctuary with Brother Enoch who would be witness to the two boys becoming _parabatai_. One sick and dying, the other withholding pain and secrets the Brotherhood did not bother to mess with. They were an odd part to be joined, but it was their decision.

The boys both stood by the fountain facing each other in red ceremony attire. Ink black runes covered the clothing, but it did not matter as usually the shirts are removed in order to place the _parabatai_ rune on one another. Gathered in the back of the Sanctuary was Charlotte and Henry and Jessamine, who didn't want to be there at all.

_'Begin.'_ Brother Enoch's cold voice sounded in their minds. Neither of them flinched like they use to when their minds were invaded by a Silent Brother.

Will was the first to pull out his _stele_ with almost clumsy fingers, Jem followed suit but with much more grace than Will. Together they moved aside the other's shirt so they could make the rune, Jem's _stele_ over Will's heart, and Will's on Jem's shoulder. They started to move their _steles_ as they spoke the oath. The oath Will spent days memorizing though he knew it by heart within the first hour.

_"Whither thou goest, I will go;  
Where thou diest, will I die  
And there will I be buried:  
The Angel do so to me, and more also,  
If aught but death part thee and me."  
_  
The runes glowed on their skin as the _steles_ were pulled back on their completion. Both boys stared at each other as a feeling took over inside them. It wasn't a happy feeling, it was more like any feelings of loneliness were gone. That with the _parabatai_ rune they had become stronger yet weaker at the same time. Feeling each other's stress and pain, sharing the other's strength and power. The feeling was so strange yet amazing that they didn't even say anything, they just smirked at one another.

"Was that it?" Jessmine complained. "Did I really have to sit through this. It's not like they're married." she scoffed before turning around and leaving.

Charlotte rolled her eyes and stepped toward Brother Enoch, they appeared to be having a conversation no one else could hear.

Will smirked at Jem again, "Well James, what do you say we have another duel?" he suggested.

Jem slide his _stele_ back into his pocket. "I am not going to marry you Will. You would make a hideous wife."

"Certainly not. I would be the husband." Will protested as they stepped away from the fountain.

"You sit in the library all day reading, you sing ridiculous songs, and you flutter your eyelashes to get what you want." Jem countered. "You are already a girl in disguise." he chuckled.

Will flipped his hair out of his eyes in a dramatic fashion and planted his hands on his hips. "That's so cruel of you to say, James. After all we've been through." he mocked Jessamine's tone and speech.

Jem wanted to roll his eyes and walk away but the joke had been too spot on and funny for that to happen. He and Will broke out into laughter. Real guy shaking laughter that Will didn't do often, he was always too reserved and mysterious.

"He's right you know Will." Henry spoke up from by the door.

"About what?" Will question. His laughter dying.

"Your songs are quite ridiculous. I can't imagine how you come up with them." Henry's eyes took on a far away look like he was pondering his own words.

"I'm just a musician disguised as a Shadowhunter. Don't mind me. With my charming looks I'll never starve on the streets like the others." Will said puffing out his chest.

"Shut up Will." Jem muttered as they reached the open door.

"Anything you say, _parabatai_." Will's tone was sarcastic like always but under it was a sincerity that caused Jem to look at the black haired boy.

Their eyes locked, a silvery nighttime gaze to deep deep blue one. Their pace synced up as they walked out of the Sanctuary and down the corridor. They were _parabatai_. They were closer than brothers. Yet Jem couldn't help but feel a distance, a distance Will was purposely keeping between them. They were fourteen, what dangerous secrets could they have? Jem was already dying. What of his _parabatai_?

* * *

Suggested by herondaletomylightwood via tumblr


	2. Secrets After A Hunt

**Romance, rated T for intense moments.**

* * *

They trudged up the hill away from the river's edge where they had slaughtered another demon, though no evidence was left on the ground after it disappeared back to it's own dimension. As for the boys they were covered in mud, ichor, and what they hoped was just slim. Will, the black haired one, was grinning proudly at his kill, while Jem, the one with silver hair, glared at his companion as they stopped on the hill under the moonlight.

"Behemoth demons, really Will? We had to take on three slim creatures with teeth." Jem complained as Will dropped onto his back with his hands behind his head looking up at the smog covered night sky. Not even the moon was visible on a night like this, but the glow of the city was enough to see by even without the night vision runes the boys wore.

Jem stood over Will while he chuckled, "Oh it wasn't that bad James."

"That's where you're wrong, _William_." Jem said using his cane to point at the gash along his _parabatai_'s leg. Jem had his own wounds, which were mostly centered along his arms and shoulders while Will was a bloody mess. His shirt was cut open and stained red and black, his face covered in scratches from diving along the sharp rocks at the river's bed.

"It's nothing, Jem." Will said mildly. His blue eyes staring up at the night sky, purposely avoiding Jem. This had been his third day this week that involved running all over London just looking for a fight, and Jem could not figure out why Will was acting like this. The last two days Will had run off before they could put _iratzes_ on one another, which was even stranger. A _parabatai _drawn rune was stronger than doing it yourself, and Will was getting covered in wounds left and right like they were nothing.

Jem sat down next to Will, his cane in his lap and his _stele_ already in hand. "Sit up Will." his voice was gentle, like always. It was a Jem trait that no one could copy, no matter how hard Will tried.

Will looked over at Jem not moving. "I'm fine. Just enjoy the warm weather." he said. It was not warm, there was a chill in the air that never seemed to leave London no matter how direct the sun shown through the clouds and smog. But it was well past midnight, the moon high in the sky but unseen, and the mundanes asleep an unknowing of their hero-like actions that night.

"What has gotten into lately? You've been acting strange all week. Talk to me Will." Jem said still holding his _stele_ at the ready.

Will groaned as he pulled himself into a sitting position. The gashes along his chest stinging at his movement, and he couldn't hide the pain from Jem. "Alright, James." he huffed pulling up the hem of his shirt. Jem set to work without a change of expression, serious yet thoughtful, as he traced several _iratze_ on Will's back and sides. Will flinched slightly as the runes went to work.

"You are so reckless, you need to be mor-" Jem began to say as he pulled back from Will. His words dropped off as he looked up to Will's face, it was covered by his hair that needed to be cut soon, his eyes looked dark and distant as they stared at Jem.

"W-Will?" Jem said startled by the look on his face.

Will took Jem's wrist with one hand and used the other to take his _stele_ from him. In one smooth motion Will pulled Jem's arm towards him and slid the sleeve of his shirt up to bare the pale skin of his inner elbow. With Jem's _stele_ Will drew a healing rune that stood stark against Jem's complexion. Will stared at the _iratze_ for a long moment before he set the _stele_ down in the grass and looked up at the silver eyes of his _parabatai._ The night had made the pupils dilate so only a thin ring of the iris could be seen.

"Will you're still holding my wrist." Jem stated not looking down. Will's hand was indeed still wrapped around Jem's wrist keeping it prisoner. Will blinked a few times but didn't seem to come out of his trance. Jem pulled to free his arm but that only made Will's hand tighten more. "What's wrong?"

"Just once." Will breathed pulling Jem's arm towards him.

"What? Will?" Jem gasped startled as Will's other hand grasped the collar of his shirt.

Then before Jem knew it their mouths were pressed together in a kiss. His heart froze in his chest while the blood in his veins seemed to move even faster. Will's lips moved against his, warm and soft with the tang of fresh blood and sweat. Jem didn't know what to do, he was at a lose, but then again his body seemed to know what to do. His fingers curled around the wrinkled collar of Will's shirt pulling them closer, and a feverish kiss ensued. Their lips parted and their tongues met in a collision for dominance.

For a moment they just sat there lost in the kiss, but then they parted for breath. They both panted with red cheeks unable to look at the other. Will pounced, knocking Jem over and onto his back where once again his mouth was consumed by Will's. Jem's hands moved from Will's collar to his damp black hair that clung to his temples and the nape of his neck. Their mouths wrestled together in a desperate need neither of them understood. Their chests heaved together as their hearts pounded to the same beat. It wasn't until Will pressed his whole body to Jem did they part again.

The blare of a ships horn in the distant breaking they clouded thoughts.

The sprung apart leaving several feet between them. Will's face buried in his hands as his ears turned a dark shade of red. Jem sat with his jaw hanging open trying to figure out what just happened. When the horn sounded again they dared a look at the other.

"We ought to get back." Will said in a flat voice as he got to his feet.

"Yes," Jem agreed grabbing his cane and _stele._ "Charlotte will be getting rather irritated." he got to his feet.

"Oh yes. Let's go listen to her scold me like usual." Will said taking off down the hill.

Jem followed after him in silent agreement. They walked the streets of London like nothing just happened between them. Like it was just another night of hunting demons and Will had gone all out again. It wasn't until they were only a block away from the Institute did either of them say anything.

"Just that once William." Jem whispered as he past Will and took the lead.

Will nodded though his _parabatai_ couldn't see. "Just once, James."

* * *

Suggested by itsjimonbitches via tumblr


	3. Masquerade Ball

**Romance, AU, rated T for . . . Yaoi**

* * *

_Where was Magnus?_ Wondered a silver haired boy as he slowly made his way around the large ballroom. People were everywhere, dancing, talking, mingling like high class people do. It was impossible to tell who was who with the elaborate masks they all wore, even the silver haired boy. If he had a choice he would have much rather been apart of the band serenading the crowd than actually a party-goer. But Magnus would not have a friend working his party, even if he liked to say, "You have the most beautiful sound when you play the violin James. It's better than music."

Where was that man? Lost in the job of hosting such a grande event with his current _lover_ Woolsey Scott. James wasn't one for crowds, and just wanted to say hello and prove he actually showed before making a quick getaway back to his rented room in a motel that was once a church. He was about to give up when he spotted a brightly dressed couple that stood in the center of the room, with everyone's attention on them. It couldn't be anyone else but Magnus and Woolsey.

James made his way through the crowd as politely as possible before he stood in front of the smiling and chuckling duo. Magnus' bright green eyes fell upon the boy's silver hair and identified him instantly.

"Jem, so glad you could make it." Magnus said stepping towards him with a hand held out.

James took the hand and shook it with a polite smile. "It's good to see your parties are still as extravagant always. Though I must say the one in Shanghai was much more entertaining." He chuckled as their released hands.

Magnus smirked at the memory. "It's so hard to find a good dragon that doesn't burst into flames. But no harm no foul."

James chuckled back as he slide his hands into the pockets of his suit that looked dull and boring compared to Magnus' emerald and gold attire. Woolsey beside him was dressed in crimson and gold, they complimented each other nicely. James suit was simply black with a white shirt front and silver tie that Magnus had sent with the invitation. As for Magnus' mask it sparkled and shined with what were possibly real jewels and polished metal, same went for Woolsey who only wore a half mask.

"Bane! Where is the gin? You promised there'd be gin." a loud voice sounded over the chatting and music. Magnus and James turned towards it to she a black haired man with a black mask that made his blue eyes piercing as he looked at the host. James was speechless.

"Will, there is plenty to drink, the night is still young. All in good time the evening drinks will be brought out." Magnus said as the blue eyed man stood next to James.

"You just wanted me here so you could stare at me, didn't you?" Will scoffed crossing his arms over his chest. James found himself wondering what he looked like under the mask he wore. Was he as attractive as he was arrogant about it? Surely.

"Hardly Herondale." Woolsey jumped in. He put an arm around Magnus who smiled fondly up at his boyfriend.

Just then Magnus seemed to remember James standing there dumbfounded as he stared at Will. "How rude of you Will," Magnus chuckled. "Not introducing yourself to my friend, James Carstairs." He gestured to James.

"Jem." James corrected as he held a hand out to the blue eyed man.

Will took Jem in from silver hair to black shined shoes, then back up to his jade green mask. They stared at each other for an extended moment before a smirk crossed Will's face as he stretched out his hand. "Will Herondale, Jem." He introduced.

When they shook hands it was like a shock ran up Jem's arm. It baffled him.

"Now the gin." Will said turning his attention back to Magnus who as having a whispered conversation with Woolsey. It looked so intimate that Jem couldn't look at them directly without flushing.

Magnus pulled his attention away from Woolsey and gave Will a sharp look. "Go dance William. It will be out by dessert." He ordered before turning his back on the blue eyed boy cutting off the conversation.

Will huffed, putting one hand in the pocket of his suit. His gaze drifting back over to Jem who was trying to get a good look at Will without staring. It wasn't working. Will smirked and the silver haired man and clapped him on the shoulder, startling him. "Care to dance?"

Jem flushed, thankful for his mask that hid most of it from view. "Two men?" was his response.

Will laughed, "I don't think that'll be an issue here. Besides all the ladies here have dates, and I'm not in the mood to play Romeo." He gestured to the dance floor were a mixture of different couples danced. Men and women, just men, and a few just women. It wasn't surprising seeing as whose party this was. "Come along _Jem_." Will said hooking his arm through the flustered man's and pulled him towards the dance floor.

The way Will said James' nickname sent a flood of butterflies to the man's stomach. He didn't understand the feeling, but he wasn't against it either especially not when Will wrapped an arm around his waist to start the dance. Jem felt his face burn as he did the same, and locked hands together. The music was slow and deep, a gentle melody that was easy to dance to. Will lead them as Jem continued to be dumbfounded on what was happening.

"I must be fascinating to look at, even with a mask on." Will smirked at Jem.

"Huh? What?" Jem said surprised to find himself staring intently at his dancing partner. At his long black lashes that curled upwards and around the eyes holes in the mask. The high cheek bones that disappeared under the black material, the pale and flawless skin, raven black hair that had a definite wave and curled at the temples. But what really had captured Jem's attention was his eyes, a blue he had never really seen. So dark and rich but at the same time bright and full of life. "My apologies." Jem said forcing his eyes away from Will's face and to a couple dancing just a little ways away.

"Don't apologies. I take it as flattery to my charming good looks." his words were smug but the forced half smile said something else. That his words were just a cover up.

"You have quite the tongue, Will." Jem commented as they spun around the dance floor.

Will raised a brow at that. "Excuse me?"

"Your lies, do they come naturally or are they all just spur of the moment?" Jem asked. A small knowing smile playing on his pale lips.

They continued their dance in silence for a few moments as it seemed the snarky Will Herondale was at a loss for words. Will shook his head to get his sense back then looked Jem directly in his silver eyes. "What makes you say that James Carstairs?" he asked becoming defensive.

Jem took this in stride. They spun again but now he took the lead away from Will, which startled the blue eyed man. He was probably always in control, in his job, with the girls he flirted with, in conversations, but not now. Jem had the lead and he was going to use it. "I can just tell with you Will. You're not very subtle."

Will's laugh was shaky. "Oh I'm never subtle. When I want something I go all out. I never lose."

"Now you see, in that area I can agree. I, personally, am never so straight forward but you are a very different case _William_." Jem replied with a smirk. He could almost taste how Will's name rolled off his tongue, sweet then bitter like dark chocolate.

Now it seemed it was Will's turn to blush. Jem could just barely see it crawl out from under his mask, and up his ears. It satisfied Jem only a fraction of a bit, he had another goal entirely now. Something inside him had become attached to this Herondale fellow, and he wanted to show him that James Carstairs was not weak like some fair lady just because of his build; slim delicate and feminine.

Without saying anything Jem tightened his hold on Will's waist and pulled them closer so their chests were touching. Will's breathing stopped and Jem almost laughed as he pressed their mouths together. At first Will just stood there frozen at completely stupefied, while Jem kissed him, the other couples still dancing around them not stopping to give them weird looks. Then Will reacted, it was slow then eventually they parted panting and both completely flushed.

Someone tapped Jem on the shoulder with a giggle. He turned feeling embarrassed to have been seen. "There's a balcony over there." a girl said pointing across the room to were a set of French doors were opened and cool night air filtered in. She had dark brown hair curled to perfection and wore a pearl colored half moon mask and a melt angel pendant around her neck. Jem thought her cute with the way she giggled, but his mind was still focused on how his mouth molded to Will's so nicely.

"Thank you." Will said for Jem. "Come along Carstairs. You have to finish what you started." Will said breathlessly as he pulled Jem towards the doors.

Jem was pressed into the railing of the balcony and was trapped between it and Will who pressed into him. The air was almost chilling but between them the heat was incredible. Before they knew it their mouths had found each other and their hands were tangled in each other's hair. It didn't take long before the masks were pulled away, but they didn't pause to stare at each other. Instead Will's mouth trailed down the edge of Jem's jaw and down his neck while Jem's hands fumbled with the buttons of his suit. Every thing was purely instinct. There was a fire burning in Jem's gut that pushed him on, while Will felt a singing in his veins that he had never felt before when he was with a girl.

"Will." Jem moaned when Will's mouth had paused while he panted for air. He didn't wait for an answer. Jem began his own trail of kisses, nips, and licks down Will's neck and along his collar bone that was now showing after he had finished with the buttons.

"Ouch, damnit Jem." Will panted when Jem began nibbling his ear, a little to hard.

They were completely entangled in each other that they couldn't hear the party just yards away, or the giggles of the girls that were peeping on them. Then it happened, a cleared throat and muffled chuckling that was too familiar for either of the men to ignore. They sprung apart, shirts opened, hair tousled, masks gone over the side of the railing, and faces and neck extremely flushed, to see Woolsey Scott and Magnus Bane staring at them with amused expressions. Woolsey held a hand over his mouth to hold back a laugh that was making his eyes water, while Magnus looked like a smug cat with his too green eyes.

"When I heard the girls whispering about the gorgeous boys on the balcony I thought I'd find you two, but this was not the display I thought I'd walk into. I'm must say I'm insulted you've taken the lime light from me." Magnus said, his smirk never faltering. He was enjoying this much more than Jem would have liked.

"Magnus I believe you have two more to add to your list," snickered Woolsey. "And you didn't even have to do it yourself this time."

Magnus pondered his boyfriends words for a moment, then he too laughed. "It is a shame. I do enjoy the persuading and the chase."

Now Will cleared his throat. "Happens when there's no gin."

"Better than gin, isn't it?" Magnus cocked a brow, his smirk growing smugger.

Will fell silent and his face turned even more red. Jem couldn't stop the smile that crept across his face when he saw that. Will was a mysterious and handsome. Jem found him fascinating.

"Well," Jem spoke up. "It was nice seeing you Magnus, Woolsey," He nodded towards them. "But I think we'll be calling it a night. William seems in need of gin, and I could go for a glass myself." He said taking Will's hand a pulling him from the balcony and around the crowd that had gathered in the doorway.

Behind them they could hear chuckling and giggles, but above that was Magnus' voice, clear and loud, "My balcony is still open. It _was_ quite the show!"

* * *

**suggested by angededesespoir via tumblr**


	4. Online Dating

**Romance, AU, rated E for everyone. Because it's too sweet and funny ^^**

* * *

"I can't believe you talked me into this Charlotte." Will groaned as he sat in front of his computer. On the screen was a website called The One For You, it was for dating and apparently Will's friends were tired of his playboy ways and couldn't take the annoying girls hanging around for days afterward whining for his attention. That's when Charlotte decided to find him the right person, to get the annoying Herondale to fall in love and to finally settle down, he was already twenty-four.

"I can't believe it either." The older woman said as she clicked away the answers to the questions the website asked. His narrowed at her when she clicked the _Both_ button when it asked what gender he preferred. "Hey just covering all my basses." She defended as she finished up the questions.

Once Will's profile was done they both waited for any hits. Several came up but they were all men and Will rejected them immediately, saying "I'm straight as hell Charlotte!" By the end of the day no one struck Will's fancy, but Charlotte assured him to keep trying, and he did for a whole week until the username ViolinLover311 started a conversation with him. They really had none of the same interests but they had entertaining conversations nonetheless.

**ViolinLover311:** Okay, I have to know. Why is your username that?

**#1DuckHater:** Seriously? Have you ever seen a duck? They're crazy beasts!

**ViolinLover311:** Hahaha. I can't believe that. Ducks aren't evil.

**#1DuckHater:** And that's where you're wrong. Ducks are masterminds of evil!

**ViolinLover311:** Apparently you haven't met any good ducks, I'll have to take you to the Central Park pond, those are very kind ducks.

**#1DuckHater:** THOSE ARE THE WORST ONES. They eat chicken pot pies, cannibal little monsters I'm telling you.

**ViolinLover311:** It must just be you then. I've never had a problem with them :P

**#1DuckHater:** What about you? Why is your name that?

**ViolinLover311:** I play the violin. It's one of my greatest joys.

**#1DuckHater:** I've been told my face is the greatest joy a person can see ;P

**ViolinLover311:** Is that a fact?

**#1DuckHater:** Of course.

**ViolinLover311:** Quite the inflated ego you have, Ducky.

Their conversations were casual and became more frequent after several weeks of communication. Soon they started exchanging texts, still keeping their real names a secret enjoying the mystery. They did know that they both lived in New York, and fairly close at that, sometimes Will would look around a public place after he sent a text to see if ViolinLover311 was there, but no one ever picked up their phone in response.

* * *

"Where's Will?" Henry, Charlotte's husband, asked one spring afternoon. They were in the living room of their shared flat, but the black haired blued eyed playboy was no where to be seen, and it was ten in the morning. Normally Will was still asleep from his late night, but lately he had been getting up earlier, since he had no guests to occupy his time until the wee hours of the morning.

"I think he's meeting his mystery friend. He said something about making a reservation and buying flowers for tonight." Charlotte giggled.

"Seriously? Wait when did he start talking to this person? Why wasn't I told?" Henry asked confused.

"Oh Henry," Charlotte sighed then kissed his cheek. "So how's Magnus doing?" She asked to distract him, it worked of course.

"Magnus?" He perked up. "He's doing great, apparently his roommate has been busy lately with his music and stuff. Magnus goes on and on about him all the time when we're suppose to be working."

"Well Bane is a gossip freak. Speaking of which, what's his roommate's name again? He's that up and coming violinist right?" Charlotte asked as she curled up against her scatterbrained husband.

"James Carstairs. He is quite talented, he starts his touring soon." Henry nodded.

The couple sat in silence for a while as the news reporter on the television spoke, Henry was completely absorbed in the man's words and was completely startled when his wife began laughing giddily.

"Heavens Charlotte, what's so funny?" He asked running a hand through his messy red hair.

"Wouldn't it be funny if Will's violin lover was James Carstairs the violinist." She giggled away.

"But isn't Will's person a female?"

Charlotte smirked, "I don't think so."

Henry just stared at his wife not understanding her expression. He didn't know what was so funny, but apparently Charlotte found it hilarious.

* * *

_Reservation: check. Hair: check. Followers: check. _Will listed off in his head as he waited outside the restaurant for his date. It was the first time he had put so much effort into an outing that he almost felt bad for not doing more for his mom on mother's day. He checked his watch for the sixth time that minute only to see that there was still ten minutes left before the set meeting time. His stomach felt like a brick was sitting in the center of it, weighing him down making Will feel more nervous than he had ever been.

Though Will Herondale had a reputation for being arrogant, and strong-willed at the moment he couldn't muster any of that as he waited for the girl that had managed to get him to tell her his deepest darkest secrets. He wanted this meeting to go as well as possible now that she was going to see his face, maybe she would recognize him from his many modeling ads around the city.

"Duck hater?" Suddenly came a voice from behind Will. It startled the already nervous man causing him to drop the bouquet of red tulips he had bought.

Hastily he bent over and picked them up stuttering out, "Violin lover, nice to finally meet y-ou." He breathed out the last word as he held out the flowers to said person.

Will stared. There was a man standing across from him. He peeked behind the man, then behind himself, then up above them like the girl would be floating in the air like an angel, but no. The man facing Will was blushing as he hid his own bouquet behind his back, making Will do the same out of embarrassment.

"I take it you didn't know I was a guy." Violin lover finally spoke. His voice was kind, and musical like Will had imagined it would be, but it was deeper than a females.

"Uhh..." Will stumbled for words while his mind tried to come to terms that the girl he had been falling for was actually a guy.

"It's okay." Violin lover said running a hand through his black hair, though there was on section of silver among it. Will had to admit the style worked for the slim guy's figure and bone structure. "I thought this might happen. If you don't swing my way then it's fine, but I'd still like to have lunch with you and just chat if that's okay?" He was so polite, just like all his messages.

Will opened his mouth but nothing came out so instead he nodded his answer.

"Great, my name's Jem." His face light up as they walked into the restaurant.

"Will."

During the lunch they talked, once Will found his tongue, they had regular conversations like they would over message boards or texting. Will relaxed forgetting about gender and even laughed enjoying himself as the meal eventually ended and they just kept ordering drinks to lengthen the conversation time. But the time did have to end, and Jem was the one who ended it.

"I'm sorry but I have something really important to get ready for." He said paying his half of the bill.

"Oh what?" Will asked raising a brow.

"A trip you could say. I'll be gone for a while, but I'm really glad I made time to see you before I left." He smiled. "I hope we can still be friends even after this mix up." He offered as his smile slowly slipped from his face.

"Oh, yeah. I hope you have a safe trip." Will said remembering that that lunch was suppose to be a date, they even exchanged flowers: white roses for red tulips.

They shook hands and finally went their separate ways.

* * *

"William Herondale! If you do not get your butt out of bet this instant I will call up Magnus Bane and have him pry you out of bed by any means necessary!" Charlotte demanded from outside his bedroom door.

"Shut up!" Will fought back from underneath a stack of pillows. He hadn't moved from his bed in days, hadn't left the flat in almost two weeks. His work was constantly trying to get a hold of him, and his friends had become worried. This behavior wasn't like Will, he wasn't one for silent sulking, normally he would make a big fuss over nothing.

"Excuse me?" Charlotte hissed banging his door open.

"Just leave me alone." Will said pulling his comforter over the stack of pillows.

Charlotte stood next to Will's bed, a concerned look on her face as she crossed her arms. "What's the matter Will?"

"Nothing."

Charlotte bit her lip to keep from smacking the brat for the flat out lie. "Does this have anything to do with ViolinLover311?" She asked calmly.

Will shot up in bed scattering the pillows and tossing the blanket to the side. His hair was an utter mess, and dark bags had grown under his wild blue eyes. "Who said anything about him?" He said defensively.

"Him?" Charlotte's mouth quirked into a smile.

Will's face flushed as he looked away from the older woman. "Get out this is my room."

"Not now. Tell me about him, what's his name?" She asked perching on the edge of his bed. A woman curious for juicy romance details.

"James, but he goes by Jem." Will answered like he was unwilling, but it was the exact opposite.

"So?" Charlotte pressed for more.

"So what? We're friends, he left for a trip and hasn't sent me one text or email since." Charlotte could clearly hear the pout in Will's voice though she couldn't see his face.

"You miss him." She sang as she poked his pink tinted cheek.

"Do not!" He slapped away her hand. "Who would miss James Carstairs." He grumbled collapsing back onto his bed.

Charlotte paused her teasing to stare at Will. "James Carstairs? Seriously, that's his full name?" She asked seriously.

"Yeah." Will replied cocking a brow at her.

The woman grasped the man's shoulders and forced him into a sitting position. Her brown eyes firm as she stared into his blue ones. "Will I know where he is." Was all she said and she could see his eyes light up.

"I don't care." He said playing cool.

"Will it's time you grew up and faced the cold hard facts."

"Yeah and what's that?" He spat.

"YOU'RE IN LOVE." Charlotte yelled.

"With who?" Will challenged.

"James freaking Carstairs. Now you can either wallow here in bed with your broken heart or you can get up take a shower and go see him and tell him how you feel, and let's be honest I'm not giving you the choice. This is my loft and I want to have kids and that can't happen with you stinking away this room. So get your butt up and go confess to that violinist." She ordered. For a moment Will could hear the parental figure that use to boss him around when they were kids in school.

Will was silent lost in his mind for several long moments.

"Will." Charlotte said firmly.

He raised his gaze to hers, resolve danced around in his irises. "Got the address?"

* * *

Charlotte had indeed had the address, but it included a plain ticket and flight that took much too long. By the time the plain landed it was already dark in England and Will had to rush out of the airport and struggle to find a taxi that would take him to the concert hall. Thanks to Henry's business partner Magnus Charlotte was able to find out James schedule for his tour, he would leave the concert hall by eleven, and be on the move that night. Will had to hurry it was already ten thirty and the cab was caught in traffic.

_Why now? Why do these crazy things only happen to me? Damnit we aren't moving. _He yelled inside his head.

"Keep the change." He nearly yelled at the cabby as he tossed a handful of bills in the front seat and jumped out the back.

Will took off down the side of the road, the concert hall in sight, the lights blazing in the dark night like a beacon saying "Come get him!" and Will wanted him. He didn't know when the feelings grew so out of control, but they had now consumed him and there was no going back. Even if he was always straight and fell for a guy without knowing it. Charlotte had told him as he was boarding his flight that love knows no bounds, and gender was nothing compared to being held and loved by the person you loved back.

Panting Will pushed himself harder to get to the concert hall the was just blocks away. Down the long street he could see the tour bus that was taking Jem and the other musicians around the country. It was huge and still parked, he still had time, he could still make it... Just as the thought occurred Will saw the musicians start piling into the bus, Jem was at the end of the line.

_Move it Will!_ He ordered himself.

The members quickly got on the bus, soon it was only Jem left and Will was almost there. Pushing people aside without apologizing, realizing he wasn't going to make it. Jem already had a foot on the bottom step. He just needed another few seconds, just a few. Before he knew it he was yelling.

"Jem! JEM WAIT!"

Jem looked towards the sound of his name, lowering his foot from the bus' step. Will finally emerged from the crowd, but didn't slow down as he crashed into the violinist.

"W-Will?" Jem questioned as he was shoved against the side of the bus.

Still panting Will was unable to speak, so he did the next best thing. He kissed Jem. It was sloppy, and less to be praised for, but he kissed him firmly against the mouth while wrapping his arms around the slender figure.

When Will pulled back he came face-to-face with a crying Jem. "Uhh..." He stuttered surprised.

"Idiot. Moron." Jem cried smacking Will's chest. "Don't freak me out like that jerk." He clung to Will's shirt burying his face his shoulder.

Will smiled as he tightened his hold on the musician. "Sorry, I didn't know I was in love."

"How'd you figure it out?" Jem blubbered into Will's chest.

"A very short and loud woman screamed it at me."

Jem sputtered a laugh, and soon Will joined.

"Jem are you getting on the bus or not?" Called one of the other musicians.

"I have a date!" He replied.

Will was about to protest and apologize for interrupting his tour when Jem planted a sweet kiss to his mouth silencing any debate they were about to have. Though Jem was the one crying, Will could already tell he was not the one wearing the pants in this relationship. That fact became immensely clear back at Will's hotel room.

* * *

**suggested by itsjimonbitches**


End file.
